The Dead End Mystery
by Asian Dawn
Summary: When Sonic and his friends are invited to an annual Christmas ball, a blizzard locks them in for the night. But that's the worst of their problems. Rated T for mild language and mild adult situations.
1. Prologue and Chapter I

Okay, this is my second fan fiction that I've made. The first sucked and I'm aware of that. Just to let you know this is the first of three fan fictions I'm hoping to release in a couple of months. The other two are: Behind The Hero: The True Story of Mario, a parody on how Mario grew up and came to who he is now. My other story is The Death Egg Saga, which I will be joining forces with Winter S. Storm to create a telling of Sonic 3 and Knuckles, just to let you know It will be on his account, because he says I don't have enough people that have added me to their favorite authors list.

**THE DEAD END MYSTERY**

**PROLOGUE:**

**3 months after Sonic Heroes took place**

Sonic's head smashed up against the wall. He was beginning to get drowsy. The fight against Eggman had been going on for about nine minutes, and he was already hurting in many places. After Eggman was saved by Team Chaotix, (Sonic Heroes reference to those who have not played the game) he disappeared off the face of Mobius. 3 months later he comes back with a whole armada, and to top it off he brought along the Death Egg III. This new weapon was loaded with plasma rockets, a particle cannon (Sonic Adventure 2), millions of nuclear mines, and a battalion of SWAT Bots. No one was prepared for the attack on Central Square.

Sonic jumped to his feet, he was now feeling sick to his stomach. "Tails! Destroy the generator! Quick!" Sonic screamed as the Egg Viper threw him against the wall again.

"Right!" Tails ran to the end of the ledge that they were fighting on. He could see a couple flights down the shining orb of light. In the center a strange mechanic sphere, the generator. Tails grabbed a bomb out of his pack. "Here goes!"

Meanwhile…

Knuckles smashed through the metallic body of a SWAT bot. There were thousands of them in the area, destroying buildings, causing chaos, but not killing any one. Him and Rouge were fighting the SWAT bots together.

"They're everywhere! We can't take them!" Rouge cried, with fear in her voice.

"Damn it Rouge! Now's not the time to give up! We just have to hold out a little long…" Knuckles was cut short as a SWAT bot electrocuted him from behind.

"You bastard!" Rouge destroyed the bot, but was shocked herself.

Meanwhile…

Tails was about to through the bomb when he heard the scream. He whirled around to see a burning Egg Viper, and a battle-scarred Eggman sprawled on the ground. Eggman slowly got up.

"Give me mercy Sonic! Please give me mercy! I'll never bother you again! I swear!"

"Save it fat ass! I'm not letting you out of my grasp! And I'm not going to kill you! You'll rot in jail forever! It's what you deserve…" Sonic said in a deep angry tone.

"No! Anything but that!" Eggman said backing up towards the edge. He had a hint of betrayal in his voice. "I'm sorry to ruin your day sonic, but I'm not done yet!" Eggman pulled out a gun, which he had attached to the back of his pants under his shirt. "DIE!" He fired a laser beam, but sonic was too fast. Thinking as fast as he could run, he curled into a ball and did a spin dash at Eggman's legs, knocking him off balance. "Ahh! I can't…Ahh!" Eggman bellowed as he fell straight down, toward the generator. "Oh shit… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Eggman's body twisted and turned. His body appeared as if it was melting! After a while his corpse exploded onto a wall, and the remnants were burnt up, leaving only a black mark on the wall.

"Its over Tails… you can look now." Sonic said, noticing that Tails eyes were closed tight.

"WARNING…WARNING…POWER OVERLOAD…POWER OVERLOAD…" The Death Egg III's main computer boomed.

"Sonic! This place is loaded with explosives! If it blows up, who knows what'll happen to Mobius?"

"Your right tails! Good thing I brought the Emeralds!" Sonic pulled seven flashing emeralds out of tails' pack.

"I didn't know those were there!" Tails said in surprise.

"Chaos…CONTROL!" The whole ship was transported to another galaxy, barren, of course. Sonic Chaos Controlled themselves out of the ship, and to station square, just before the explosion.

All the SWAT bots were deactivated, since the main control center had been destroyed. The fight was over…

That's it for the prologue! Please review, and remember, its only the beginning. If it sucks, check out the next chapter and judge by that, chapter three is when it gets good though.

NEXT CHAPTER: 10 years later

I have the tendency to zone off during class, thinking of new ideas for fan fiction. Well a couple of weeks ago I swore I wouldn't zone off in science class because I had a big test coming up about the parts and functions of insects, and we were going to learn about them that day. Well, I got through the first ten minutes alright… Then I started thinking of a Sonic murder mystery. To make a long story short, I got a 33-48. My point is, enjoy this fan fiction. I got a C on my science test for it. Please review after you read it. Tell me what you think of my relationships I created between the characters.

**CHAPTER 1:**

**10 years later**

September 3rd

Ten years passed and everything seemed quiet. Sonic was now 25, tails 18, Knuckles 26, Amy 23, Rouge 28, Cream 17, Shadow 25(really 75), Blaze 26, Big 28, Espio 26, Vector 30, and Charmy 16. Shadow and Blaze got married and had twins (Jackson and Lilly, 4). Tails and Cream started going out (Cream was 11, and Tails was 13.) Tails was also going to college to be a doctor. Knuckles and Rouge started dating shortly after the death of Eggman. Vector is dating beautyqueen23 over the internet. Charmy and Espio are single. They are currently best friends. (They weren't on close terms until Vector got annoying about his fake girlfriend.) On the downside, Amy gave up on chasing Sonic. Sonic realized that he loved her, but by that time it was too late. She was dating superhunk304456, internet as well. Sonic and Amy haven't spoken in two years.

"it's a nice day for a picnic, Knuckles, good choice!" Rogue complemented. They were picnicking at the local park in Station Square, Jack Martin Park. It was a huge place covered in cherry trees. The leaves on the trees were a beautiful pink, Rouges favorite color, that's why knuckles had picked this park to propose.

"Yeah… uh… I-I-it's a love-ly d-day…" Knuckles stuttered, he had sweat pouring down his face.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Look, Rouge, w-w-we-'ve b-been together a-a long t-time…and-I- think its time t-to go to the next…" Knuckles never got to finish because he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Sup Knuckles! Wanna go get some chili dogs?" Sonic was hovering above him in a tree.

"Sonic…can…I…talk…to…you…for…a…second…." Knuckles said his face was now a familiar scowl. Sonic and Knuckles walked off a few yards to talk.

"So what do you wanna tell me?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOIN?" Knuckles exploded.

"What?"

"DID YOU NOT NOTICE THE CANDELS? I'M ON A DATE YOU MORON!" Knuckles was now looking like he was going punch Sonic in the face.

"Its just one date…" Sonic couldn't finish, because knuckles exploded again.

"JUST A DATE! JUST A DATE! JUST A DATE? Did you not notice what I was say'in? I'm gonna propose you jack ass! AND YOU RUINED IT!"

"So…you don't want any chili dogs then? You don't Know what your missing! When tails and Espio get around chili dogs, they go wild! Its…" at this point Knuckles pointed toward the gate as a way of telling him to leave. "All right but all the guys will be disappointed that your not there!"

Sonic stopped in front of the Maple Leaf Diner. He peered into the window. He could see Tails and Cream sitting in a booth. They were both laughing while slurping on milkshakes. He turned his head and could see Amy's apartment building. She used to watch out the window, and when she saw Sonic going to the diner to get a chili dog she'd jump him. Not any more. Sonic walked back towards angel Island where he lived with Tails, but of coarse, Tails wasn't ever there. Sonic's life was falling apart.

"Daddy! Tell me the story of the Ark again!" Lilly asked Shadow. That was her favorite because it was when he was "saved" from his prison.

"No! Tell me about when the Earth was invaded by aliens!" Jackson yelled over his sister.

"But Jackson, your mother said I couldn't tell you that story anymore. It has guns remember?" Blaze had told Shadow she'd kill him if he told that story again. "Okay it all started when Eggman unlocked me from my capsule for his own malice deeds…" at that point Blaze stepped in with three grocery bags in her arms.

"A little help shadow!" Blaze started stumbling around. Shadow rushed over to help. He stopped when he saw her face. Clearly pissed off.

"Kids go to your room. Mommy and daddy have to talk." Shadow told them.

"But…wh…" his kids started to say but he snapped his fingers, and they ran off to their room.

"Okay, whats up?"

"Shadow! Don't act like you don't know! We've been married for five years and you haven't done a thing! Its always get drunk and stay up till five AM, wake up at one PM, and get drunk again! I'm the one who's working! You don't even watch the kids! You send them off to day care!" Blaze had tears in her eyes.

"Jeez lady! Why are you saying this now?" At this Blaze pulled out a letter, they hadn't paid the bill in six weeks. They were being evicted. "Holy shit… I… I didn't…"

"Get out shadow… Get out!"

Tails smiled. "You know what, when we were little I never thought that I would still be with you. And you know what? It's still a wonderful relationship. To me, you are perfect."

"Tails, where do you learn all these great lines?" Cream asked.

"Well, mostly movies, that line was from the movie Love Actually, its from Earth so you wouldn't know what it was."

"I can't believe I'm dating an adventurer." Cream remarked

"Well, I only accidentally chaos controlled myself there…" Cream smiled, and unexpectedly, kissed him. Tails turned red. "Wow… I can't believe I'm dating such a great kisser!"

MSN MESSENGER:

beautyqueen23: I couldn't wait until I finished the laundry to talk to you!

superhunk304456: I'm glad I've got work off today.

beautyqueen23: Ugh! My EX boyfriend sent me an E-mail saying we should catch up! What a bastard!

superhunk304456: lol! Talk about desperate! I doubt he's had a date in years!

beautyqueen23: LOL! Hey, I've been wondering, so you think we should meet?

Amy sipped her drink. She was so surprised to read superhunk30 say yes. Unfortunately, he was late. Vector stepped into view with a bouquet of lily's, Amy's favorite. _Oh god no! Is that vector holding lily's? please don't say…_ Vector walked up to her and asked if she was beautyqueen23. Even though Amy hated Vector, she knew a different side of him, a charming, sophisticated, loving side of him. Now the real relationship had begun.

"It's that Amy girl! He's been dating that Amy girl!" charmy exclaimed, hiding behind a small tree next to the bathroom door.

"No way is that witch gonna steel our friend! You remember how she treated us in that jungle!" Espio said in rage.

"All you have to do is kill her with one of your shurikans! You can do it right now!"

"Charmy I'm not gonna kill her! What are you thinkin?"

November 26th

Mighty the Armadillo strolled down the side walk. He stopped at the post office. He held seven letters in his hand. He dropped them all in the post box.

Please review! Tell me what you think! Let me know if its too short! By the way, for some whom don't know, Mighty is an old character from the series. His first and only appearance was in the Sonic spin off: Knuckles Chaotix. Rumor has it that the creator of Mighty got in a dispute with Sonic Team, he took off with the rights of Mighty. That's why Mighty hasn't been in a sonic game since. For more information on him look up Knuckles Chaotix on CHAPTER: You are here by invited…


	2. You Are Hereby Invited

Its 1:14 A.M.:o I HAVE INSOMNIA! YAYYYYYYYYYYY! And writers block…no yay… Please review!

**CHAPTER 2:**

**You are hereby invited…**

November 27th

Sonic stepped outside his house. He took his first breath of the morning. He stepped over to the mail box and inside was a letter from a Mr. Mighty Johnson. It read:

Dear Misters Boom and Prower,

You are here by invited to the Annual Wiltmoore Mansion Party due to your services to the planet Mobius. You are welcome to bring a friend or loved one. There will be food and refreshments provided for you. There are bedrooms provided for pure comfort. There will be a chance to win 1 million dollars. It will be held on Friday December 4.

Sincerely,_**  
**_Mighty Johnson

"Tails! We got a letter about a party! You can go, but I could care less…" Sonic said as he entered the house. Tails was on the couch watching television. He showed no sign of interest, but Cream did. So it was decided, Sonic would stay home, while Tails left him again.

As it turned out Knuckles, and Team Chaotix were invited too. When Sonic found out Amy was going, he couldn't resist, he had to go.

The next week was chaotic. Blaze and Shadow fought for a couple of days. Shadow thought it was a dumb Idea to go. He said he didn't trust this "Mighty" guy. Blaze's argument was that they could use an extra million dollars lying around. Eventually Shadow gave in. Of coarse Vector had to go when he found out money was part of the deal.

"Mighty? That bastard is rich now! Does he deserve it!" Espio declared. Mighty was one part of Team Chaotix, but he quit because quote: "He didn't want to spend his whole life playing a game of cops and robbers."

"Who cares! A million dollars! I could by Amy a trillion karat engagement ring!" Vector cried excitedly.

"Maybe I should've killed Amy a few months ago…" Espio whispered to Charmy. At this Charmy snickered.

Sonic spent almost the whole week find the perfect tux. Him and Tails got the same black tux. Sonic had a brown vest and white long sleeve undershirt under the tux. He would wear a black bow tie. Tails was similar except he didn't have a vest.

Vector Broke into the Team Chaotix savings account to by a stretch Hummer for Amy. Charmy and Espio hardly tried to look nice. They just threw on their normal clothes and left.

Sonic and Tails arrived at the residence at about seven, a little early, but Sonic didn't want to miss Amy. A behemoth of a car came rampaging through the parking lot. Amy and Vector stepped out. Vector wore a casual, white tux. Amy wore a beautiful, long, pink dress.

Sonic stepped up to Amy. "Hey Amy…tell me, how many people did you hit in that thing? I think I see blood plastered on the front.

"Sonic, I know you're jealous, it couldn't be any more obvious." Amy said to sonic, scowling.

"You know, Hummers are huge! But a stretch Hummer! Man! How small is his…" At this point Amy walked away in anger.

"You're an asshole Sonic!" She told him before flipping him off.

"Oh come on! He's got to be compensating for something!"

Sorry about the short chapter. Its probably not the best chapter I've written. Go ahead and flame me. I'm really tired so I made it short. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT… YAYYYYYYY! Wow…its three twenty three… well… good night… and good luck…

NEXT CHAPTER: Bloodshed


	3. Bloodshed

This chapter is the one with the first death. It was hard for me to choose who it was going to be, but after looking up Sonic characters, I found one I could kill easily. Who will it be? Why should I tell you? Am I gradually going insane? Find out during chapter three: Bloodshed!

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Bloodshed**

Sonic grimaced at Vector who was now squeezing Amy tightly in his arms. No matter how hard it was, no matter what happened, He would have Amy in his arms by the morning. Sonic quickly had turned from sad to bitter. He hated Vector and wanted him dead.

"Oh Miles! Your such a great person! Inviting me to such a great place!" Cream said. Sonic was bitter about this too, everyone so happy.

"Okay! Settle down! Settle down!" Mighty boomed walking into the room. In truth, barely anyone was talking. Everyone had just gotten there. "Now! First of all I thank you all for coming. This is my new estate that I inherited from my grandpa Wiltmoore. I carry on the tradition of the party. Now, we have a problem… It appears a blizzard is heading on its way, It should hit in a few minutes… I advise everyone to stay here."

"I knew this was a dumb Idea Blaze! Leaving our kids with a faulty babysitter, during a blizzard? Now whose the bad parent." Shadow commented with a frown.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience. Any questions?" Mighty said, vary professionally.

"Yeah! What the hell is Bean, and Bark doing here? They didn't do a thing good for Mobius! Bark just happened to have a chaos emerald, and Bean didn't hand over his emerald willingly! We had to fight him for it!" Knuckles complained.(Reference to Sonic the Fighters)

"Yes but we did help bring down the Death Egg II!" Bark remarked.

"Heh! Complain again and I'll kill you!" Bean shot at Knuckles.

"You'll be the first to die Bean! You wouldn't stand a chance against my knuckles!" Knuckles snickered.

Cream peered out the window. The snow was really starting to come down. "I'm scared Miles!" Cream said, at this Tails grabbed her and held her tightly, like Vector did to Amy.

The night wasn't all that bad, except for Sonic, everyone had fun. Knuckles and Bean continued their dispute, and of coarse Rouge was annoyed with this, but she sat down and watched the news in the lounge. Amy and Vector danced all night long, as did Cream and Tails. Big kept eating the food at the table in the ballroom. Shadow was in the bar. Where a porcupine named Chudley was serving drinks. Shadow was relieving his stress with a bottle of burban. Espio and Charmy spoke of ways to break Vector and Amy up. When Sonic herd their conversation he had to say something.

"Wait you don't like them being together either?" Sonic asked.

"We hardly ever see Vector! Its ruining the business!" Charmy cried.

"Amy used to chase me. I used to think that she was weird. When she quit chasing me, I realized how much I liked her. Then it was too late. We didn't speak for two years…"

"We should work together to break them up. I know it'll make Vector sad but its for the best! For the company!" Espio exclaimed.

"You know what? You guys aren't half bad!" Sonic complemented.

"Rahhhh! Your cheating Bean! Cheating!" Knuckles struck at Bean who was playing poker with Knuckles

"I never cheat!"

"You're a friggen coward you jerg off!"

"Hey Knuckles! Where's the ring?" Sonic asked Knuckles from behind.

"Sonic! Don't sneak up on me! And don't mention the you-know-what!" Knuckles hollered.

"You haven't proposed yet!"

"No…well…I'm scared!"

"Of her saying "no"?"

"No! If she says no, she'll give me a reason why, I don't want to hear any clichés! I just want a simple know. I don't want to hear its not you its not me. Or I don't know you well enough." Knuckles explained.

"So your afraid of criticism?"

"Exactly!"

It was official the storm was really coming down. It would be impossible to drive. So every one headed off to bed. At about 3:24 Shadow woke up because he was hung over. He left his room to take a pee. "Holy Shit!"

Knuckles jumped out of bed when he herd the scream. He flipped the light switch. "What the hell." Knuckles' body was covered in blood his right hand smeared with it. Rouge rushed out without noticing the blood. Knuckles ran out too, to find out who had screamed.

In the hall laid a lifeless shadow in a pool of blood. A flashlight was next to him. A crowd had now gathered. "What happened?" Mighty asked in fear. Sonic picked up the flashlight and looked down the hall. There was another dead. Bean was sprawled on the floor. His eyes open, his face in shock. There was a slit on his neck, and his head was caved in, as if some one had struck him so much that it crushed his skull. Only one person could do this with effort. Knuckles.

Sonic spun the light to Knuckles. He gasped when he saw the blood. After much confusion, everyone got settled. As it turns out, Shadow wasn't dead. He had only jumped back when he saw Bean, he tripped and hit his head on a small table that held a vase in the hall.

"But knuckles…c-can't be guilty! He's not a murderer!" Rouge cried in denial.

"Of coarse he is! You herd what he said to Bean!" Bark accused Knuckles.

"Okay people! I know Knuckles well! He wouldn't do this! Lets leave him alone! But for the time being watch him closely, until the storm is over." Sonic said, taking control of the situation as usual.

"Sonics right guys! Besides, the only murderer in this room is Sonic! You did obliterate Eggman didn't you?" Amy shot at Sonic.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Tails took the defensive. He stood up. "Alright! I need to get to the car! I had some investigation supply's in the trunk. From one I started that crime stopping agency."

"Yeah and Chaotix drove you outta business!" Vector commented with a snicker. Tails frowned.

"You'll never get out there in this storm!" Cream remarked

"Screw this! I don't care if there's a storm! Blaze! Lets get outta here!" Shadow said. Shadow put his coat on and opened the door. It slid open 2 inches. Shadow pushed with all his strength, but it wouldn't budge. On the other side a thick tree had fallen from the combination of extreme winds and the tree freezing. "Knuckles! Come bash this door! With your strength, it should move the tree outta my way!"

"Oh no you don't! That door is an antique! You break it you buy it!" Exclaimed.

"Stubborn bastard!" Shadow shot back.

"Calm down guys. I bring you news. I found these at the scene of the crime." He held up seven envelopes they had the guests names on them. The letters were cut out of a magazine and pasted on the envelopes. There was one for everyone. From Sonic to even Chudley. Each Envelope held the same letter, but a different clue.

Dear Party Goers,

As you all know by now, one of you is dead. I killed them. Lets play a game, I love games. I'm sure that if you search hard enough you'll find the clues. Each of you Has one already enclosed. Your envelope. Oh yes, and, the twists. I love twists. I am among you. Who is the killer? Try and find out. But be careful after every two hours, Another life will be taken. Be careful… don't let the enigma win…

Your Friend,

One Whom Cannot Be Trusted

"Well, I have made a decision!" Mighty announced. "We play this twisted game! And instead of having a drawing for one million dollars, the one who solves this mystery, gets the one million dollars I spoke of!"

"A mystery, eh? Sounds like this is right up our ally guys! Right?" Vector said with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah what ever…" Charmy and Espio replied.

Well that's it for chapter 3! Please review. Tell me what you think. Be honest! Oh Yah! Once again, for those who may be incompetent in Sonicism. Bark and Bean are from Sonic the Fighters. Bark is a dog or a polar bear (I'm not sure because he's as big as a polar bear and he lives in the arctic) and in my opinion, he's awesome. Bean… well… Bean is a dick. A freaking coward! He never attacks at close range. He stays back, and when your guard's down, he bombards you with bombs! that's why it was so easy to kill him off. 

NEXT CHAPTER: Dead End Clues!


	4. Dead End Clues

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**Dead end… CLUES!**

Knuckles and Rouge:

Knuckles pulled out the second piece of paper. His face twisted in puzzlement. He was stumped.

"What does it say baby?" Rouge asked in a sweet voice. Knuckles still stood there, his face was scrunched in a weird expression. You could tell he was thinking.

"It doesn't say a thing. it's a picture of a… dog bone!" On knuckles' paper was a picture cut out from a magazine. It was a dog bone…

"Whoa! Mine…is a…picture of a…frog?" On Rouges paper was a magazine cutout of a frog.

"What kinda clue is that!" Knuckles screamed in anger. "Hmm…they have to fit together! Lets see. A dog bone. That could symbolize Bark! But would a frog?"

"Unless! The frog is Big! Doesn't he have a friend that's a frog? Hmm…It could be a duo! Big and Bark together, Bean wouldn't stand a chance!" Rouge thought aloud.

"Wait… That's not likely. Bark is a polar bear…"

"Yeah well…he looks like a dog! And his name is Bark. Alright, so it's not Bark…But that still leaves us wondering, what does the bone mean?"

"Think about it Rouge! Dogs aren't the only animals that eat bones…Cats do too! Big is the murderer!"

Tails and Cream:

"So… Strength… that's what my clue is…" Tails said, a little confused.

"Mine says: Beware of the one with the burning passion. They **will** zip through the **shadow**s, ready to **kill**… Hm… what the heck does that mean?"

"Man, sort of obvious in my opinion…There were two key words in that riddle. Burning, and Shadows. It has a hidden message. The underlined letters spell out: BENBALZEA. The bold words say: Will, shadows, kill." walked over to the table with the guest book. He wrote down BENBALZEA. After using many combinations, he came up with: BEANBLAZE. "If you split them you get the names Bean and Blaze! Oh yeah I got it! Take out the S in shadows to get Shadow! Strength could refer to shadow… So…Put Shadow in the front and Bean and Blaze in the back… Shadow will kill Bean, add an and, Blaze. Shadow will kill Bean and Blaze! it's a clue to both who did it, and who is next!" Tails exclaimed.

"But the riddle said "burning"! Blaze has the power of fire! So it would be Blaze will kill Bean and Shadow! Oh my god! She's going to kill her husband!"

"Your right Cream! They have been having marriage problems! Tails exclaimed astonished.

Bark:

Bark looked at the sheet of paper. Bfl. "What the hell does Bfl. Mean? This is stupid. I don't need one million dollars!" Bark tossed the clue on the ground. It landed by Sonic's foot.

Sonic, Espio, and Charmy:

Sonic was about to pull out the clue when a slip of paper fell on the ground by his foot. It read Bfl. He didn't know where, but he'd seen this before. "Alright! I'm gonna read my clue!" Charmy exclaimed. Charmy, Espio, and Sonic had teamed up to read clues. "It says: rodent." Charmy announced.

" Mine say's: Hedgehog…" The two faced Sonic, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Come on guys! You think _I_ could come up with something as elaborate as this? Wait, that didn't come out right…" Sonic defended himself, but realizing he was making fun of himself too.

"True." The two agreed.

"Okay! It reads…" Sonic flipped the sheet over and read. "It reads…It reads…It reads…It reads…It reads…" Sonic couldn't continue. He was baffled at what the paper said.

"Dude just say it!" Charmy yelled.

"PINK!" Sonic screamed. A tear forming. Could it be? Rodent, hedgehog, pink? They all pointed to Amy Rose. Sonics love.

Vector and Amy:

"So yours is blue, and mine is canine… Something aint' right here… I smell a weasel…"

"Yeah, some one's pulling a prank…"

"Well that, but I do smell a weasel, weird huh?"

Mighty and Chudley:

"Sir. You go first."

"Yes, Chudley! Mine says: Quills." Mighty announced.

"And mine says red!"

"So logic says that that, dirty no good, smelly, spiky, dreadlocked, strong, metal knuckled, Echidna destroyed my party! I don't care if he saved me once! He's a murderer! I want his head!"

Big:

"Hmm…what does Knack mean? I wish froggey was here to help me! I think I've heard Knack before…But where?" Big was bewildered. He wished he wasn't by himself.

Blaze and Shadow

Blaze gave Shadow an evil stare, almost as if she wanted to kill him. "You don't care about the mystery!" She exclaimed in anger.

"No! I just wanna leave!"

"Y' know what! I almost hope your next! Now give me your clue!" Shadow gave it to her. "Hm…So…wanna go watch the news?" Blaze asked, suspiciously.

Shadow smiled, almost an evil smile. "What are you hiding Blaze? C'mon you can tell me can't you." Blaze shook her head. She started to walk away. "I said tell me, bitch!" Shadow punched Blaze in the face and grabbed her arm. He put it behind her back and held it. She screamed in pain. "it's a good thing we went to a different room, we wouldn't want any one reading our clues would we?" Shadow said in a deep, raspy voice. Blaze lightly shook her head, a tear rolling down her face. "Answer ME!"

"N-no! We… w-wouldn't!"

"Now what does the clue say!" Shadow demanded. His eyes wide and evil.

"I-it says: pure evil…and…Ahhh! Ultimate…life form." She stammered.

"So I killed him did I?"

"Whats wrong with you! Your not yourself!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are you feeling okay!"

"I feel great Blaze! For the first time I can be free! Be… an animal!" Shadow grabbed a lamp off of a table and began to beat Blaze across the head with it. _Bfl.…Bfl.…Basement…go to the…_ "I have to go to the basement!" Shadow dropped the lamp and ran away.

Everyone was shocked to hear the results. Everyone had come up with a different killer. It caused a large fight. Eventually it was broken up by Vector, who shared his and Amy's clues.

"So…we've been duped…" Mighty said

Bark laughed. "I told ya it was stupid!"

"Well all we can do now is search the mansion for clues… like the letter says…"

Sonic was relieved that Amy wasn't the killer. He couldn't stand the thought of her in jail. Sonic pulled out the paper. Bfl. What did it mean? Then it hit him. It was an abbreviation for something. Yes he had seen it before. Most of the time in elevators. Bfl. Meant basement floor. He knew where he'd find his first clue: the basement.

Okay that's it! I'm in uncharted areas now, which means I have no idea of where I'm going with this story. Is shadow the killer? What happened to Blaze? What is so special about the basement that requires both Sonic and Shadow! Please review this last chapter!

NEXT CHAPTER: Burning passion


	5. Burning Passion

Agh! No! Its gone! My play list is gone! I've got this play list of music from the 80's, 90's, and even now. I've been listening to it every time I've written a chapter in this story, I've been on a role and I call it my lucky play list… but now I can't find it in any of my files! IT'S GONE! I'M RUINED! Wait until you see how bad I am without that list! Go ahead flame me…

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**Burning passion**

Tails couldn't believe that the clue he had found wasn't real. It was too descript. All the other clues were letters and pictures. Cream's was a riddle. After a lot of thinking, he came up with the thought that maybe one clue told the truth. Cream's clue. Shadow was next. Tails had to stop Blaze.

"But blaze is one of my best friends!" Cream cried, a sad expression on her face. "She wouldn't kill a thing!

"Alright! I'll give her a chance. I need more information. Lets go look for more clues." Tails told Cream.

Sonic left his group to search in the basement. The hardest part was finding the basement. After lots of searching, he finally found it. Nothing special. A boiler, water heater. The usual stuff for a basement. There was a large wardrobe against the far eastern wall. A small file cabinet was beside it. On the far southern wall, there was nothing but a red mark, made by paint. The first thing sonic did was open the wardrobe. In it was a sledgehammer and a toolbox. The only surprising thing in the basement was what he found in the file cabinet. Hundreds of files were stored in it. Mostly Team Chaotix mystery files, but one intrigued Sonic. The tab read: PROJECT SHADOW: CLASSIFIED. The file was the largest. After looking through the rest of the files he found two more. Two of them were about an inch thick. The last one was only about a centimeter.

"Now why would Mighty have Shadow's records?" He thought aloud. Sonic looked through the files. The first record was the biolizard, so he through that one aside. The second was Shadow, it was an old file that told the original idea of Shadow.

NAME: SHADOW AGE: 14 CODENAME: ULTIMATE LIFEFORM

POWERS: Has plasma cells running through his body allowing him to shoot fire. Can manipulate the forces of nature, including the elements. Has extreme strength. Super speed.

COMPLICATIONS: There is a strange reaction to the Nano Cells we have injected into the ultimate life form. They seem to be controlling his emotions. When in a happier state, he seems weaker. When he gets angry, he has the power to destroy a whole city. This leads to complications that could lead to the scrapping of Project Shadow

PROJECT SHADOW SCRAPPED

"So shadow was once way more powerful than me!" He didn't care to look at the third folder about the Shadow today. He rushed out of the basement to show Tails the file.

"Cream! Sonic found a clue! According to this old file, Shadow's old powers used to consist of fire! The riddle said burning passion…I get it! It really should say: Shadow will kill Bean and Blaze! Wow, Shadow a killer." Tails said excitedly. "We solved it!"

"So lets split the million 50-25-25. I get 50. And you guys get 25!" Sonic said, thinking that his swindling skills were good.

"Sonic, I'm a genius, you can't fool me. We split it evenly." Tails replied a little annoyed.

"We have to find Blaze before she's killed!" Cream said frightened.

"They went to the lounge right?" Sonic asked. The group rushed to the lounge to find that it was too late. Blaze had been severely beaten. If she didn't get medical assistance soon, she would die. "Tails where's your medical kit!"

"It's in the trunk of the car!" Tails replied a little nauseated.

"Shit! No one's ever gonna get out there!" Sonic said, all hope lost.

"What about Bark?" Cream asked getting anxious. The two looked at her as if she was crazy. "Bark lives in the Arctic! He could live in these conditions."

"Cream you're a genius!" Sonic and Tails exclaimed.

"No way! I'm not a tool!" Bark argued. "I won't do it. This is my vacation. I wanna get outta cold weather!"

"But she's going to die!" Tails warned Barked.

"That's _her_ problem!"

"Move over tails. Okay Bark. You help us and I'll…give you the seven chaos emeralds! Each one worth millions, I might add." Sonic took over the situation.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll tell everyone the story of how I kicked your ass. Remember this: 'Here! Take the emerald! Just leave me alone! Please don't hurt me again!'"

"That never happened!" Bark defended himself.

"Yeah, but _they _don't know that."

"All seven then?"

"All seven."

"Deal!" Bark said reluctantly. _Sonic! You're such a bastard! Now that I do him a favor, everyone else will wasn't me to do them favors!_

Bark climbed the steps to the second floor, where he found a window he could get out of. He jumped through it, and fell two feet before landing on a hard, icy snow. The snow had already engulfed the first floor with a hard wall of snow. The good thing was, this was nothing for Bark. He'd seen worse. The winds were going at about 167 mph, but thanks to Bark's weight, he was able to stand his ground. The only clear problem was that the snow was coming down so fast he could hardly see. With him Bark had: an ax(for digging), and the blueprints for the parking lot, so he could find tails' car. The last thing was a bomb he'd found in Bean's pack.

Sonic had asked him to do two things. Bark cut at the snow until he hit something hard. It was the Stretch Hummer. Bark Dug at a different spot until he broke glass. He tossed the bomb into the Hummer and ran like hell. BOOM! It was one of Bean's more powerful bombs. So powerful, all that was left was a bunch of pieces of twisted, burning, metal. Bark carried on with the second task, he dug at the spot where Tails' Civic should have been. Since the Civic was so small, Bark decided to use his full power to dig faster. Maybe his power was too much…He swung so hard it took off the top of the small car.

"Well, I found it!" Bark grabbed the medical kit and the crime solving kit. They were both in huge book bags and relatively heavy. But no problem for Bark. He came back in the mansion victorious.

"So you destroyed the Hummer?" Sonic asked.

"Of coarse I did! I've been hoping to do that all night!"

"Good boy! You're not to bad, y' know."

I'd like to mention that I got the idea for Tails' Civic being destroyed from a story my dad told me. He said that the day after the snow fell of the 1978 Ohio blizzard, my uncles went out to find their cars (my dad was seventeen then.) they were using a sledgehammer and axes. My Uncle George was using the wooden end, but my dad and My uncle Eric (the idiots of the family). Used the cutting side of the axes to find Eric's car (My dad didn't have a license yet, thus, he didn't have a car.) George warned them that they'd damage the car, but they shrugged it off. Since the roof of Eric's car was made of leather, it took them until they had hacked the steering wheel off to realize they had found his car. That's where I got the idea for Bark destroying the Civic. Just a little fact for you. 

NEXT CHAPTER: A weasel


	6. A Sneaky Weasel

Day 11 of summer. No internet. Nothing on the television. Nothing to do! I'm dying of boredom here! Yep! No internet…kinda creepy huh? How am I posting this fan fiction? OoOoOoOoOhH!

Winter Storm: I'm posting it for you!

Haru D. Luffy: Well…I'm…posting…your face!

Winter Storm: (No Comment)

Haru D. Luffy: (Insert Comment Here)

Winter Storm: By the way, I accidentally inserted this chapter into the fifth one, So some people saw it a little early… I took it off, though!

Haru D. Luffy: '--

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**A sneaky weasel**

While Tails was busy nursing Blaze back to health, Sonic decided to get a head start with Tails' investigation equipment. It didn't take long for sonic to realize the strange things about the house. Hidden passages. The thermal camera picked up footprints that lead virtually nowhere. Right into walls. In Sonic's opinion, the only thing creepier than the rotting walls and old portraits, was the thought of people on the other side of the wall, watching him.

None of the passages seemed very important, even though a lot had been recently entered. Most were used for storage. The only truly important one stood out from the rest because of what he found in it. It was on the third floor. He found a dead end, which happened to have footprints leading through the wall. Sonic pushed on the wall and it flung open. The room was dark and damp. It had strange devices in it. Torture devices. There was a table in the middle of the room, where a plastic shopping bag lay. Blood was spilling out of it. Sonic picked up the bag and looked inside. He gasped. In it was a strange device that could fit around your knuckles. On the top edges of the device were two spikes. An imitation of Knuckles' knuckles. The knuckles were blood red, and there was a switch knife in the bag too. Someone had tried to frame Knuckles, and Sonic had an idea who. On the table sat a plain, brown, cowboy hat.

"This is incredible! But it all makes sense! Fang has always hated Bean, He's psychotic, which explains this "game". And Big's clue said 'Knack'! Which is Fang's alias! He asked me about it earlier. I didn't get it then…but now…" tails explained excitedly.

"Tails! I checked everyone's shoes. None of them match the ones that showed up on the thermal!" Cream Exclaimed.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but this case isn't solved yet." Bark said in his casual, dark, voice.

"What are you talkin bout Bark?" Sonic asked.

"There are still many unanswered questions. Why is he here? How did he get in? And most importantly, How did he know about these 'secret passages'?"

"Dammit Bark! We were so close!" Sonic complained. "Well, at least no one else knows!" Sonic said. Unknowing that two other's were hot on Fang the weasel's tail.

Vector and Amy rushed down the winding, narrow hall. They had seen the shadow, and were chasing it for minutes. The two came to a screeching halt. The shadow was gone. It was a dead end. Where had this mystery animal gone? All that was left was a paper. It read "Knack".

Well that's probably going to be the shortest chapter… I'm now about 37 through the story. The next chapter will be the start of the first big chapter. What happens when one seriously pissed off echidna goes up against a psychotic weasel?

NEXT CHAPTER: A reckless weasel


	7. A Reckless Weasel

**CHAPTER SEVEN:  
****A reckless weasel**

Knuckles pulled his hand out of the wall. when he had herd he'd been framed, he'd punched a hole in the wall. His expression was the scariest Tails had ever seen.

"Calm down Knuckles! We're going to get this creep!" Tails reassured.

"No, you're not! I'll do it! I'm gonna get him, and when I do, I'm gonna kill him! Sonic! Where did you find this stuff!" Knuckles asked.

* * *

Shadow grabbed a bottle of light beer off of the shelf. He was at the bar and had a serious hang over. He pulled the cap off of an Advil bottle. The beer washed down the pills. Now he was regretting the alcohol. His head was throbbing, he was hearing voices, he was seriously wasted now.

He wasn't quite sure what had happened. Of coarse he felt bad about what he did to Blaze. It didn't take long for him to sober up when he'd realized what he'd done. But had he done it? It didn't seem like something he'd do. He was starting to wish he could take off the tux, it was killing him. Shadow pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "I need a vacation."

"Knuckles stop!" Tails and Sonic begged trying to pull his arms, an attempt to stop him. But they were no match for Knuckles' strength.

"Let go of me! I'm not going to stop! Fang's gonna get what he deserves!" Knuckles then retaliated, he kicked tails in the stomach, knocking him out. Then attacked Sonic, he to, was knocked out. "Heh, still as weak as ever, eh Sonic?"

Knuckles walked down the hall until he reached the end. He fought the urge to break the door to the secret entrance. With a simple push, the door creaked open.

"Alright! Show yourself!" He shouted. No answer. "Damn you stop hiding!" The room was dark and was exactly how Sonic described. A dark room with virtually nothing but a table.

"Long time no see, eh Knux?" said an ominous voice

"Hm. I knew I'd find you here, Fang. By the way, the name is Knuckles." Knuckles replied.

"So you recognized my voice eh?"

"I could recognize that obnoxious voice anywhere."

"As funny as ever Knuckles." Fang said sarcastically.

"Why did you frame me!" Knuckles retorted.

"You still owe me, remember? It was about, 12 years ago. It was on Angel Island. I had made the score of a lifetime. Three chaos emeralds! That's a total of well at least two million rings. That's enough to retire on! But you had to try and stop me! You slowed me down! Before the battle was over, Sonic showed up and ripped me off! Remember?" Fang said.

"Wait, that's Sonic's fault, why don't you hate him?" Knuckles asked.

"Of coarse I do you dumb ass! I'm just taking you guys out one by one. Starting with you." Knuckles chuckled. "Whats so funny?"

"You always were a reckless weasel."

* * *

"Where do you think Sonic went?" Charmy asked

"I think he took off the Knuckles." Espio replied "We'll just have to finish operation breakup by ourselves."

"Okay!" Charmy grabbed his back pack. He pulled out an envelope. Inside were pictures of Vector the two had taken. They had decided to go with their first plan. The one they had come up with at their home. Wait till they saw Amy again and give her the pictures, she was sure to break up with him.

Amy and Vector were working hard to find out who they could have seen in the hall when Charmy and Espio showed up.

"Uh, Amy we really like you and we don't want you to get hurt. So before you continue your ahem, partnership with Vector we'd like you to have this." Charmy said handing over the pictures. Amy looked shocked. One was of Vector sleeping with a Teddy bear, The other showed his room, full of child hood toys. The third was of him shaving his legs. And the forth was him eating tofu.

Amy stared at the fourth picture and asked "Is that real…"

"Yes Amy. Its REAL tofu." Espio said his eyes growing wide.

"I can explain!" Vector cried "Mr. Bom Bom's is my teddy, he's been with me since I was born! And the toys, well, I'm very attached to all my stuff! I can't let anything go. The tofu, well, I'm a vegetarian who isn't now a days? And the legs, well, they get so scaly, I can't help it! Please don't break up with me!"

"What kind of a crocodile is a vegetarian?" Charmy asked, feeding the fire.

"Vector…" Amy stared intently into Vectors eyes. here it comes! She's gonna drop the bomb! Charmy thought. "Vector…you…you…Oh I'm So happy!" WHAAAAT! "Ever since I found out that you were the person I'd been talking to, you haven't shown that sensitive side you showed on the internet. I was starting to wonder If I'd ever see it! But this shows it! You are sensitive! I love you Vector! Thank you Charmy and Espio! Thank you:

"Damn we suck." Espio said walking away. "We try to break them up and we just make things better for them! Got any plans Charmy?"

"Two words! Child Pornography!"

"WHAT!"

Fang collapsed, he was finished, the battle between him and knuckles seemed to have been going on forever.

"You never even touched me! I warned you. Now I think I'll just leave you here to bleed to death!" Fang let Out a weak groan. Knuckles walked away toward the door. Bang! Pain shot through Knuckles' shoulder. Fang had taken the cowards way out. He'd shot Knuckles from behind. But before he'd gotten the chance to fire another round, Knuckles sprang into action. "Arrrahhh! You coward!" With all his strength he smashed his fist down on Fang's head. The attack was so powerful Fang's head seemed to fuse to the ground. He was finally dead.

"God Knuckles! You didn't have to kill him. He was our only suspect." Sonic said finally awake.

"Sorry, well at least the threat has been evaded… And now I win a million dollars!" Knuckles said happily.

"Don't be so sure!" Tails said stepping in to the room.

"Where did you come from?" Sonic asked, startled.

"What do you mean Tails?"

"Another person has been killed!"

I added the Charmy and Espio side story in because I figured that I haven't done anything with they're story yet. I hope liked it… I'm just glad I finally finished it. I think I'm back on track with my story, Oh, and the hiatus is over.

NEXT CHAPTER: Fingerprints. The killer revealed!


	8. Fingerprints

I'm stuck. My birthday is in a few days and I'm getting some money. Now the worst thing possible has happened. A diehard Mario/Sonic fan has to choose between Mario or Sonic. I need some help. So to all the people who actually read the authors notes, please give tell me which to get. Paper Mario, or Shadow the Hedgehog. Honestly I don't like Shadow very well (He steals Sonic's spotlight) but I like Shadow the Hedgehog because it's a different experience than most Sonic Team games.(I rented it once) On the other hand, Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door might be my favorite Mario game, I was at the main boss and I lost the copy I had. So I'm completely stuck. Enjoy. 

CHAPTER EIGHT:  
Fingerprints

"This is stupid, why am I even a suspect? Its my house, why would I want blood all over in it and stuff?" Mighty complained, he was irritated by Tails who was now taking everyone's fingerprints.  
"Honestly, Mighty, you're my main suspect! It was you who gave us the clues, you who brought us here! All you!" Tails shot back.  
"Innocent till proven guilty, besides, I think you're the killer!" Mighty accused Tails. "Besides, everyone has gloves on, why would the killer leave prints"  
"You don't have gloves." Sonic stated, he'd been listening in on the conversation. "You know, your bickering only furthers our suspicions"  
"Sonic, have you found Shadow yet?" Tails asked.  
"No, he's probably at the bar. I wonder if he killed Chudley." Sonic answered. "Well Tails I'm off"  
"To where"  
"To do some investigation on my own."

Sonic slowly walked down the stairs, in fear they'd break. He was in the basement again to do a more thorough check. He was searching for the light switch when he realized something strange. There was a bust looking right at him. It wasn't the bust of a family member. It was a bust of Eggman. What the hell is this doing down here? On further inspection of the bust he realized that Eggman's head flipped up. What was under? A button. Sonic pushed it. A loud rumbling began. The room shook, and the back wall began to sink into the ground.  
A whole new room had opened up. In this new room was a giant monitor, and a giant keyboard under it. A chair was settled at the keyboard. Many cords came out of the monitor and went every way.  
Sonic was so confused. On the screen it said: Date: Friday, December 4 Temperature: -6 degrees Current Personality: Dr. Ivo Robotnick He was starting to wonder about his sanity. And then words started appearing on the screen they said: Long time-no-see eh, Sonic?

Tails had found a fingerprint in Chudley's blood. Now he was suspecting Mighty. After analysis, his conclusion was: Mighty was the killer. But why? Where was the motive? Did he need one to kill?  
"Hey tails, what's up?" Sonic asked "When did you get here? Oh never mind, I think the case is closed. Did you find anything?" Tails asked.  
"No, just a bunch of dust. You seen Mighty"  
"Uh, I think he's in the lounge, I'd stay away…Where'd you go Sonic?" Sonic had already left.

"Mighty, he's on to us." Sonic said as he entered the lounge.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave any traces, master" Mighty answered.  
"If my plan fails, I'm going to kill you"  
"Yes, master"  
"Go after Vector next, his skills will only get in our way. I can't have a detective here"  
"What about tails"  
"I'll take him…" Sonic replied.

What is this new plan Sonic has created? Could it be that it's a plan to get Amy? Keep in mind that every story needs a plot twist, one bad thing has to go wrong before the good guy wins, but who is the good guy?  
NEXT CHAPTER: Tails falls


	9. Tails Is Eliminated

Okay sorry if the rest of this fiction is rushed but my brother is being a dick and is taking the computer into his room for more privacy. (he's trying to write a novel) And since I do most of my writing at night, (he has a job and goes to bed at ten) I'm screwed. I'll have to finish this pretty fast. I'm in the lat three chapters… I think…

**Chapter Nine  
Tails is eliminated**

"Hmm… It makes perfect sense now! Mighty has to be the one!" Tails thought aloud, he'd been talking to Cream. "But there's no motive…"

Rouge sighed, she wished she could be part of the action but her boyfriend had left her without a word, and now she was stuck in the library thinking to herself. She was contemplating on breaking up with Knuckles, he hadn't even proposed yet. She stood up and walked out the door. Rouge was curious about those Shadow files.

"Oh Miles! I knew you could do it! I knew you would be the first to find out!" Cream said to Tails excitedly.

"I kinda doubted myself back there, but, well, I did it!" Tails boasted. Tails stopped. He'd herd someone laugh. It was dry and quiet. The laughing continued, now louder.

"Oh Tails, you little cretin." a mysterious voice spoke.

"Who are you!" Tails demanded.

"Heh, you spent so much time trying to solve the mystery, you didn't even stop to think of me. Your best friend, the hero." Sonic stepped into the light, he had a sneer on his face and his eyes were wild with hatred. Tails shivered, he'd never seen Sonic this way.

"But…" Cream started.

"Why? Hatred. You can blame that little winch. The pink one, uh… Oh yes! Amy. She ruined me! I was truly in love with her and she ruined all of my hopes and dreams. So I'm going to kill you all." Sonic answered.

"What about the game Sonic? Why that?" Tails asked.

"I wanted a little fun. So I signed Fang up as my lacky, but he failed me, when he was gone, I had to finish you all myself. He was supposed to kill you all one by one. The game was just to watch you attempt to do something impossible. Knuckles' timing is impeccable. I was having so much fun, and Knuckles went and killed my lacky."

This time Tails laughed. "So tell me, when did you get so smart Sonic?" Tails asked.

"What do you mean?" Sonic Scowled.

"Well, you said two words so far that I didn't know you even knew, cretin and impeccable. Sonic isn't that smart, but you do a good job with the voice, you imposter!" Tails replied.

"Very impressive Tails, you truly are a genius, an I.Q. of about what, 160? Well, try competing with an I.Q. of 300"

"300? I've only met one person with an I.Q. so high… Dr…. Eggman!" Tails exclaimed, very confused.

"Good job fox boy. You got it right. You see, when I 'died' my mind fused with the core of the Death Egg. My body was destroyed and for ten years I've been in a computer waiting to get out and get revenge."

"But we blew up the Death Egg"

"Yes but the Death Egg computer was linked to my main computer at the Mystic Ruins base. Any thing added to the Death Egg computer is added to the main computer. That's how I survived."

"And you enlisted Mighty and Fang as your lacky's right"

"Of coarse. One day Mighty came to my base, hoping I'd left some money here before I died. He had and still has much hatred for Team Chaotix. They did fire him you know. Well he was interested in freeing me. A few weeks later he inherited this mansion and loads of money. He set up a very expensive computer in the basement, and transferred my files onto it. Finally Sonic stumbled onto the computer, and I used one of my greatest inventions to transfer my mind directly into his body!" Eggman laughed.

"You bastard!" Tails Snarled.

"Oh yes, and I manipulated Shadow, I don't think you'll find him on the hero side anymore! You see, those cells that GUN used to give Shadow powers are still inside him, dormant. Chudley didn't know it but all the beer he was giving shadow had a nano's in it that would power the cells again. The more he drinks, the eviler he gets"

"You… You… I'm going to kill you, you fucking asshole!" Tails jumped in the air and swung his tails at Eggman, Eggman pulled a knife oy and swung it. Tails winced in pain, the tip of one of his Tails had been cut off. Eggman then attempted a cheep shot, he barely nicked Tails' face. Tails wipe the blood from his face. "So you want a knife fight. Its good thing I always carry protection. Tails pulled off his dress coat revealing a sling over his shoulder, a leather case was attached to the sling, in it was a knife. Eggman again attacked and tails blocked with his knife. The two fought for what felt like forever, Cream was now getting quite scared. Tails finally made a mistake, he tried to go for Eggman's jugular, but stalled when he notice it was his friends body. In an instant, Eggman sliced Tails' hand, causing him to drop his knife. Then utilizing Sonics speed, he did a powerful uppercut on Tails he landed on the floor and didn't get up.

"Dead already. Weakling! I knew it was a good idea to take Sonic's…" Eggman trailed off. He was in terrible pain. There was blood on is shoulder. He turned around to see that Creamed had shot him. "What the…" She shot two more times. One missing and one Just grazing his head. "Your next bitch! But first I have to stop the bleeding." He then took off.

Cream looked at the gun and smiled. "No girl can be too safe!"

Rouge stared at the strange computer. She was shocked. Why was this in Mighty's basement? The most shocking thing was that it said the computer's personality was Sonic the hedgehog. Not only that, but on the screen it said: Rouge! You gotta help me! Push the purple button. She was a little suspicious, but she pushed it. She started to get dizzy, and soon everything went black.

Okay, sorry if you're confused, but it's a confusing story. By the way, I can't decide what to make next. Tell me which I should make next: A sequel to this(well, the sequel would be the aftermath.). The Death Egg Saga(I already explained that one in the first chapter.).Please review!  
NEXT CHAPTER: Rouge vs. Sonic. The final battle is here!


	10. Final Rush

Ack! Three more weeks till school starts! That sucks, School holds me back. I don't need an education… well… I need to learn reading and writing, but when does calculus come in handy? I hate my school. I'll be in eighth grade this year and we're learning college level math! They shove knowledge down our throats. The school I go to is in the country, I live closer to the city, I want to go to the city school because it's a school full of idiots, no offence Winter, yet my parents say that City schools are bad policy. I say BLECH to that!

**Chapter Ten:  
Final Rush**

"Ouch… that… hurt…" Rouge stood up dazed and confused. "What time is it? Did I pass out? Why… Whoa I've got boobs!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Rouge! Rouge!" Knuckles called, he had finally decided to propose, even though he couldn't stand the thought of why she would say no. The only problem, she'd completely disappeared. "Where the hell is she?" Knuckles thought aloud. Bang! Knuckles took off down the hall way, he swore he'd herd a gun shot. He was shocked to see Cream standing there with a handgun. On the floor was Mighty She'd shot him in the head from behind. "Cream? But why."

"I don't have time to explain! You have to help Tails! Eggman tried to kill him!" Cream Exclaimed.

"Eggman? Eggman's dead… you knew that, didn't you."

"Yes, I'll explain on the way. Now follow me, or, or I'll make you!" She pointed the gun at his head.

"Alright! Jeeze…"

* * *

_'Whats wrong with me… Why did I attack Blaze? Who am I? No... I know who I am… a monster.'_

"I thought I'd find you here, Shadow." Sonic said walking into the light.

"Sonic, hey. Aren't you gonna try and kill me, you'll get a million rings"

"No, but everyone else wants to. They all hate you now. They think you've changed, but I know you haven't. They're the ones who've changed."

"Thanks Sonic."

"Hey Shadow, ever thought about going dark again?"

* * *

"It's almost morning Vector! We can get outta here!" Amy cried excitedly. 

"Good, this is the worst night ever. You know there were times tonight when I thought we would really die, and the whole time I thought If we were in a life and death situation, I would rather die than you." Vector told Amy in a sincere voice.

"Oh Vec…" Amy was sent flying up against the wall. Someone had attacked her. She looked up and saw none other than Sonic. He was holding a 2x4 and had a shot gun on his back.

"I knew you were psychotic! Die you bastard!" Vector leaped and did a body slam on Sonic laughed. He pushed Vector off of him. Vector then retaliated, biting down on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic grabbed the shogun and shot vector in the stomach. Blood spilled on the carpet. Vector attempted to get up but couldn't. Sonic jumped in the air and did a spiral to the ground, landing on vectors neck, killing him instantly. Sonic smiled.

"Vector… get up Vector!" Tears formed in Amy's eyes. She dropped to the floor and burst out crying.

"I knew you couldn't handle it. You're just a little girl, you can't control your emotions. You'll be easy to kill." Sonic said, aiming the shotgun at her heart.

"I…I…hate you…Sonic the hedgehog! I spent four years of my life chasing you, no, I wasted four years. I HATE YOU!" my jumped up and pulled out the piko piko hammer. She swung it right at Sonic's head, but he ducked. Amy swung again and knocked the shotgun from his hands. She then hit him directly in the arm, breaking it. Without thought she sent him flying against the wall. Now he had the use of one harm, and was hurt in the leg, making speed pointless. He bent down and grabbed the board. Amy swung the hammer, he ducked again, and whacked her in the head, making her eye bleed. She dropped her hammer, and Sonic went on an all out offensive. Beating her until she couldn't stand.

* * *

"Rouge! Rouge! Where are you?" Knuckles continued. And then Rouge then ran right by him without stopping to talk. "What the hell?"

* * *

Charmy and Espio were going as fast as they could. They were trying to follow the noise of the gunshot. They were about to make a turn around a corner but Shadow jumped in their way. "I can't allow you to go any further!"

* * *

"Pitiful! Just pitiful." Sonic muttered. 

"S-S-Sonic… S-stop…" Amy tried to cry out. Sonic raised the 2x4 and brought it down at full speed. Before it hit Amy, the board was kicked out of Sonic's hands.

"Leave my girl alone!" Rouge exclaimed, heroically.

"Girl?" Knuckles whispered, who was now watching on the sidelines.

"Heh, I see Sonic, that you managed to break free of your prison. But… you do realize that… you're in that bat girl's body, right?" Sonic asked.

"Of course! She was the first to show up! Now are we gonna fight or what?"

"Okay, but first, thanks for the body, ha ha hahaha!" While Sonic was laughing Rouge kicked him in the face, sending him backward. She did the same move again. This time causing his mouth to bleed. He licked the blood that dribbled down his mouth.

"Oh that was just sick! And uncalled for! You'll pay for that sick act!" She slammed her foot in Sonics stomach. Now seriously injuring him.

"You win, but I'll be back!" He took off down the hallway, headed for Shadow.

"Amy!" Rouge bent down and held the severely beaten Amy in her arms. "I should've told you this earlier. And I mean years ago. I love you… I always have, I've just denied it in the past… I want to be with you for the rest of my life!" a tear ran down her face.

"Uh… Rouge…Are you…" Knuckles tried to speak, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry… that I… hurt you…" She then got closer and closer to Amy. And then kissed her passionately.

"Rouge frenching Amy? Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice… wow that's hot!" Knuckles said, now thinking he'd entered a dream world.  
Amy then opened her eyes, she kissed back…until she realized who it was she was kissing. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"You're serious? You're Dr. Eggman?" Shadow asked Sonic. 

"Yes, everything I told you is true."

"No… I can't do this… I can't continue on! I have a family I'm deeply in love with."

"I thought you might say that… That's why I had Mighty plant bombs at your house after you left… and don't think that your sweet Blaze is safe either!" The two entered the computer room and Shadow gasped. Blaze had been gagged and tied to a chair. Sonic grabbed a gun and pointed it to her head. "A life of crime, or a lonely life without a family. You decide."

"You mother fucker…"

* * *

"No! Why did he have to die! Why?" she'd been crying for some time. 

"Sonic, what do we do?" Knuckles asked Rouge, Sonic had explained everything.

"I guess we go to the computer room and stop Eggman…" The two then took off leaving Amy with a passed out Tails, Charmy and Espio. Plus Cream, who was in sorrow as well.

Rouge and Knuckles entered the computer room and gasped. Shadow had knocked Sonic out who was sprawled on the floor. Blaze and Shadow were hugging each other.

"Uh… what did you do to my body?" Rouge asked "I beat the shit out of it. Call us even now, remember what you did to me on the Ark."

"Yeah, but, you slaughtered him!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"It was easy! Nothing compared to the time I was fighting that alien swarm, Black Arms. Yeah, I impaled one with a spike and then pulled out all his internal organs and kept them as rations. I then grabbed another one and used him as a shield from their gunfire. Finally I tossed a truck on a couple, then grabbed a sign post and used it to decapitate the final alien. Then I burnt his body to remind all the Black Arms just who they were dealin with." Shadow said.

"Uh… okay… was that necessary?" Sonic asked.

"What the… What am I doing in Sonic's body?" Sonic asked. Everyone looked up and noticed that Eggman had gotten up and switched bodies with Rouge, who was in the computer.

"He's trying to get away!" Knuckles ran for the computer, but stopped in shock when a robot fell through the ceiling, Metal Sonic Then Pressed the switch button. Eggman's mind was transported to Metal Sonic.

"Another day Sonic!" he then flew off. Sure to plan again.

"Well that was anti climactic." Blaze said. Sonic and Rouge then switched their body's back.

* * *

Sonic stared at his hands, he was excited. "My body! My real body! Now its time to take Eggman down." 

"Uh… dude, you kinda let him get away…" Knuckles said.

"Oops, well, when I see him again, I'll make him pay for killing Vector!" Sonic announced heroically.

"But I thought you hated him…" Rouge started, but Sonic cut her off.

"Yeah…but it's different now that he's dead…it's…sad… Besides! I'm the hero and I've gotta act all cool about it and stuff"

"But your not the hero! I beat Eggman…" Shadow said.

"You were only the hero once and no one liked it."

"Don't bring that up again."

"Uh… guys… I think we should join the others…" Blaze said, but Sonic and Shadow were now deep in argument, so the three left them to continue their quarrel.

* * *

**EPILOGUE:  
Four Days Later**

"Vector… He had so many sides to him. He was tough and never backed down. He always wanted a challenge. Yet he was nice and caring. I remember we were at an ice cream shop, and a little girl dropped her ice cream on the floor. Vector offered her the money he was going to use to buy his ice cream. He was a…a g-g-reat p-erson…" Amy was standing in front of Vector's casket, she was making a speech about how much she loved him, but she couldn't hold back the tears. The minister, an armadillo, stepped up.

He patted Amy on the shoulder and whispered, "There, there, you may sit down now Amy."

"Thank you, Father." She told him while wiping her eyes with her handkerchief, Vector had given it to her.

"Now, will everyone stand up please, and say your last words to Mr. Vector. Remember, if its too hard for you, you do not have to." The pastor announced. Everyone stood up and walk towards the casket. Charmy approached it first.

"Oh dude… I-I'm sorry… that I was a jerk to you b-b-before you died… You were like… m-my brother." Charmy walked away crying. Next was Espio. Who showed no trace of sadness, everyone expected that from him.

"Things will be weird without you, Vector. That bumbling buffoon of a cat wants to join Chaotix, I think his name is big… I haven't seen him here, I think he got lost." Espio laughed. "Remember how we used to make fun of him… okay, I don't want to get all mushy, and I don't want any clichés, but… you were like a…a… a colleague to me." Espio said, avoiding the "you were like a brother to me" cliché. Shadow was next.

"Uh, well, yeah, remember that time at the chemical plant, when we fought? That was pretty cool…" He said, struggling for words. Blaze stepped up.

"Okay Vector, I know we swore never to mention our two day relation ship again, but I wanted to tell you, It wasn't you, or me, I can't help it if I fall in love with someone else. Who wouldn't like Shadow?" Blaze walked away, and Sonic stepped up.

"Why Vector? Why? I hated you. I thought you were a dirty lying son of a- sorry forgot it was a funeral… I always thought you were playing Amy. I guess it was just my jealousy… I can't believe you… saved her." Sonic started to shake. A tear ran down his face. "Th-thank you… V-Vector. You saved Amy. You saved my love… You saved my life." Sonic walked away wiping his tears. Knuckles and Rouge were next. "I'm sorry this had to happen, you really were a cool guy." Knuckles said, Rouge squeezed Knuckles' arm and started to cry in his shoulder.

"Vector I'll miss you…" Cream said walking up.

"I will too…" said Tails standing next to her.

Amy walked up. She couldn't stand to look at him, it her too much. She burst out crying, and walked away.

"Alright will the pallbearers please follow me?" The minister asked. Charmy, Espio, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow stood up. They grabbed the casket and walked towards the hearse.

* * *

"We are here today to mourn the soul of Bean. He was an arson, but a beloved arson… and… many people liked him… and stuff." The minister said, he wasn't enthusiastic because one person had showed up, and personally, he could care less about a cowardly criminal. He also couldn't help but stare at the morbidly obese cat who had barely fit into the pew. 

"Did he just say Bean, Froggy? I thought this was Vector's funeral…" Big whispered.

* * *

Well. It's over, and just so you guys know, It really isn't over. Because I think I'll make a sequel next summer. It won't be a mystery (even though this one wasn't really either) but action/adventure. Oh yes, and Eggman is back in his body, don't ask how. Super Sonic can't even handle Eggman's new threat. And the return of Hyper Sonic! I think I'll call it:  
THE DEAD END CHRISIS in reference to this. How does that sound? PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
